


Золото Бездны

by Lena013



Series: Дети Бездны [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Dark, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, Surrealism, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Алиса предлагает ему дружить — Аллен предлагает показать ей фокусы.
Relationships: Alyss | Intention of the Abyss & Allen Walker
Series: Дети Бездны [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686604
Kudos: 6





	Золото Бездны

Её зовут Алиса: она живёт-смеётся в темноте Бездны; она танцует над чужими судьбами по залитому кровью ковру, ноги хлюпают, впитывают чужую кровь, пачкаются; она протягивает ему руку, хватается за него, смотрит в глаза и говорит, что он похож на неё, на бездну.

Его зовут Аллен Уолкер, а может просто Аллен, а может Рэд, а может Разрушитель Времени, а может ублюдок-монстр-чудовище-изыди-тварь: он существует с неизлечимым диагнозом улыбаться всем и вся, что бы ни случилось; он видит страдающие души, его мир похож на Ад, крики, мольбы, _убей нас,_ ему далеко-далеко не мерещатся; он смотрит на единоличную хозяйку Бездны, на её любимицу, на девочку с длинными белоснежными волосами и фиолетовыми точь-в-точь, как у него, глазами.

Алиса предлагает ему дружить — Аллен предлагает показать ей фокусы.

Аллен — клоун, циркач, шулер и Джокер Бога. Аллен знает множество простоватых развлекательных шоу — Алиса в восторге, Алиса хлопает и просит научить. Алиса смеётся, падая со спинки стула, на которой так легко стоял Аллен на одной руке, её ловят, ставят на кровавый-кровавый пол и говорят не действовать так безрассудно. Алиса дуется, понуро кивает и Аллен предлагает ей погадать на картах.

Алиса — ребёнок, оставшийся на прихоть очень-очень могущественного существа, самой Бездны. Алисе можно делать всё, что пожелает, кроме внешнего мира — Алиса хочет в верхний мир и просит Аллена отвести её туда. У Аллена глаза блестят золотом, таким же, как вся тьма Бездны, на самом дне, когда существовало бесконечное Ничего. Аллен смотрит на неё с грустью, улыбается-улыбается, гладит по волосам окровавленной рукой, пачкая белый-белый цвет — _внешний мир ужасен, леди,_ и она не понимает. Раньше все говорили, что он прекрасен, а тут такое!

Алиса почти разозлись и кричит: _тогда останься со мной, навсегда!_ Никто не соглашается, никогда, иначе бы здесь не было столько крови. Но Аллен — особенный. Аллен улыбается, завораживает золотом глаз и шепчет простое: _хорошо._

Аллен не шутит, Аллен готов вечность провести в Пустоте среди обломков внешнего мира, среди искажений и монстров, в которые превратились контрактники. Они похожи на акум и Аллен видит это, видит души, знает, что они смотрят в ответ — смотрят и твердят: _не спасай нас, мы заслужили._

Алиса может влиять на чужие судьбы и управлять временем внешнего мира, Аллена назвали Разрушителем Времени — идеальная парочка, запертая в Пустоте, не находите?

Алиса тянет его танцевать, радуясь-радуясь, что больше не одна; у Аллена такая же улыбка, золотые-фиолетовые глаза и странная любовь к Пустоте этого места. Аллен ужасно танцует, да и Алиса никогда не умела — они кружатся вокруг чёрного Ничего, в свету золотого сияния, их смех тонет темноте, и, кажется, даже Бездна счастлива, пока счастлива Алиса.

Аллен рад найти место, где можно провести вечность. Аллен смеётся вместе с воплощенным безумием, не говоря, что внешнего мира больше не существует. Аллен убил и Ноев, и экзорцистов, и целый мир — разлетелся, раскрошился, как каменная пыль, попадая в глаза, вызывая раздражение и желания потереть глаза, откроешь и всё, мира нет, _а был ли он?_

Аллен и Алиса — любимчики Бездны, её дети, её уголок жизни, её золото, её концентрирование безумие.

Алиса и Аллен пьют чай, перечитывают старые книги и выдумывают истории: о мире, где они оба смогли бы жить; мире настолько невозможном, что принял бы их обоих; где они были бы вместе и прожили счастливую человеческую жизнь. Темнота слушает, запоминает, воплощает желания _двух половинок Воли Бездны…_


End file.
